Time, Love, and Demigods
by DaughterOfGaea2399
Summary: What if you had a timer on your wrist that told you the exact time that you would meet your soulmate. That's just what all our favorite demigods have, and these are the stories of them. WARNING: SLOW UPDATES!


**Hey guys! New story! I got the inspiration from a post on tumblr and decided "why not do this for PJO ships?" Well I am! First off, Percabeth. I really like this one, so hopefully you guys will too. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. (This is for the whole thing because I'm too lazy to always write it.)**

* * *

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled. "I can help! Just give me a quest!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's much too dangerous."

Annabeth Chase stood in Chiron's office in the Big House. She had been pestering Chiron for days, hoping to get something out of him about the trouble on Olympus. All she could assume was that something had been stolen- something important. She knew that a quest was needed, but that was the exact thing that Chiron couldn't give; not since Luke's accident.

Annabeth thought about Luke. Ever since she had arrived at camp, he had been her best friend. As a plus, he was tall, blond, tan, and few years older than her- everything a girl her age could want. Occasionally, whenever she would talk to him, she would sneak a peek at the countdown on her wrist: a timer for when she would meet her soulmate. Sadly for her, she still had to wait a little longer for love. She also had sensed something different in Luke. He had never been quite the same since Thalia.

"I can do this," she said once again. "I've trained longer than anyone here, I know every monster in the books-"

"Enough, Annabeth," Chiron commanded. "Your time has not yet come. It would be a great risk to send you or any other half-blood here on a quest, especially of this magnitude and responsibility."

"Well, when will my time come, Chiron?" Annabeth yelled. "Haven't I done enough? Haven't I sacrificed enough?"

"Enough is enough, child!"

"Why won't you just trust me?" she bellowed. "Is it because of Luke? Or maybe Thalia? Why can't I?"

"A child on the Big Three!" Chiron finally shouted.

Annabeth was stunned for a moment; not only because Chiron had raised his voice at her, but also because he spoke of a child of the Big Three. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Chiron sighed, knowing that he had been defeated. "I have already told you that another new half-blood will assist you on your quest."

Annabeth nodded. A few months ago, Chiron had told her that he already knew her fate. After a few weeks of pure stubbornness and determination, he finally told her that her chance for a quest will come when a special demigod would enter camp.

"That half-blood," Chiron continued, "is a child of the Big Three."

Annabeth caught her breath. A child of the Big Three? That could take ages! Sure, Thalia had been born after the pact was made, but was there another powerful demigod out there? "But, the pact-"

"It has been broken before, child," Chiron said. "Who's to tell if it will be broken again?"

Annabeth thought about that. A thousand different scenarios were flying around in her head. Trying to calm herself down, she tried massaging her temples. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of her timer. She was about to check the numbers out of sheer desperation when a loud thud came from outside.

Annabeth met Chiron's eyes, and they both ran for the door.

As she ran through the hallways of the Big House behind Chiron, she was thinking, _Could this finally be the one? _Excitement coursed through her veins. She lifted her arm to check the timer- just so she could remember the time when her blessing finally came.

25 seconds.

Annabeth stumbled and almost fell. 25 seconds? She checked again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. 20 seconds now.

Her excitement suddenly changed to anxiety. Was she running to her blessing, or her true love? Or even better, or maybe worse, both?

10 seconds.

She didn't realize that she was slowing down until she saw Chiron further ahead with the door open.

5 seconds.

She contemplated running faster or slowing down.

4 seconds.

She sped up.

3 seconds.

She came to the back of Chiron's horse body and took a deep breath.

2 seconds.

She stepped around to meet her soulmate.

1 second...0.

Annabeth stood stunned and wondered if Aphrodite was playing a trick on her. Apparently, her true love was a dirt-covered boy hugging an unconscious satyr and looking half-dead. Curiously, she looked at the boy's wrist. She had expected to see zeros, like hers.

10 hours, 23 minutes, 58 seconds.

Annbeth stumbled for words. She was pretty sure now that this was one of the love goddess's little games, yet she tried to convince herself. "He's the one," she said. "He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said, being way off topic from what Annabeth was thinking. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

* * *

Chiron and Annabeth carried the boy into the infirmary.

"He needs rest," Chiron said as he laid the boy on a bed, "and some ambrosia. Stay here while I go and get some."

After he left the room, Annabeth studied the boy. He had messy black hair, which Annabeth assumed wasn't because of his passing-out. He was covered in mud, monster dust, and goat fur- all together it made him look like some kind of rabid fairy. She grabbed his wrist and stared at the timer. It still showed over ten hours. _Aphrodite, _she thought, _I swear to all the gods, if this is one of your little tricks..._

Chiron re-entered the room with a bowl of what appeared to be banana pudding. "Would you be able to take care of him tonight? All you need to do is feed him a couple spoonfuls of this ambrosia every 2 hours. You can sleep in between."

"Sure," Annabeth said, still trying to keep her voice steady. "You can count on me."

Chiron smiled. "I will be in my office if you need me." With that, he handed Annabeth the bowl and trotted out of the room. Once she heard the door close, Annabeth sighed, shoved a spoonful of ambrosia into the boy's mouth, and plopped down on the nearest cot to sleep.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Annabeth felt like she could pass out at any moment. Occasionally, since no one was there, she stole a little bit of the boy's ambrosia; not too much, but just enough to stay awake.

Chiron came in the next morning. "Good morning, child. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course," she answered, which was a pretty pathetic lie considering that Chiron laughed.

"Good try, Annabeth. You need rest. I can go get Argus to watch over him while you sleep. Are you okay with that?"

"Definitely," Annabeth sighed.

Chiron chuckled. "Alright. I will be back shortly."

He was almost out the door when Annabeth called. "Wait- Chiron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know his name?"

Chiron cracked a smile. "His name is Percy Jackson." With that, he left.

Annabeth stared at the boy, Percy, once more, and smiled. "So, Percy Jackson, come here to make my life even more difficult, eh? Bring it on." She caught sight of his wrist and pick it up. When she saw the numbers on the timer, she caught her breath.

10 seconds.

What did this mean? Annabeth looked out the door to see if anyone was coming, but no one was there. Percy's hand twitched, and he lolled his head.

5 seconds.

He groaned and lifted his head a couple inches off of the pillow.

3...2...1...

He opened his eyes. His irises were a beautiful sea green, like those pictures she had seen of tropical oceans in places like Costa Rica, or Panama. "Wha- what?" he mumbled. He looked up and met Annabeth's eyes, then looked over to her hand around his wrist. She shifted her fingers ever so slightly so that they covered the numbers.

"Shhh," she whispered. "It's alright. You're safe here."

He stared into her eyes. She thought that saw a little smile on his lips before he fell asleep once again. _So that's what it meant, _Annabeth thought. _He just had to see me. _She smiled and brushed a strand of black hair out of his face when she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around.

Chiron and Argus were just coming through the door. "You can go back to your cabin now and rest. I have told the instructors that you won't be at your lessons today."

"Thank you," Annabeth said. She stood up and walked away from the bed. Just as she was about to go out of the room, she turned around. "Chiron? I could take care of him again tonight, if you want."

She couldn't see Chiron's expression, as his back was to her, but she suspected that he smiled to Argus. "Of course, child. I will wake you when you are needed."

Annabeth turned back around and headed out of the room. She walked out of the Big House and towards her cabin. "Aphrodite, I don't know if I should thank you or hate you, but for now I will thank you. Don't make me change my opinion."

* * *

**Whew! *wipes forehead* That was hard work! I really like the idea of this whole soulmate-timer thing. I'll probably do this again with some other PJO/HoO ships later. For right now, I'm not going to take any requests for this. Maybe I will once I run out of ideas, but for right now, no.**

**Thanks and please review!**

**-DaughterOfGaea2399**


End file.
